


Empty Soda Cans and Doorsteps

by Melodious1776



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious1776/pseuds/Melodious1776
Summary: Thanks for reading!! I'm much more of a fluff writer, but I enjoyed the challenge of writing angst for the first time, so I hope you enjoyed!!
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 98





	Empty Soda Cans and Doorsteps

**11:07 am.**

It started with a nudge. I just nudged his knee with mine, that was all. I didn’t even think he’d notice. 

Seven was sitting next to me on the couch while I watched TV, but his computer was on his lap and his headphones were up. He’d been working on this assignment for the past five days with no full nights of sleep, only a handful of power naps a day. I didn’t necessarily _need_ his attention, I knew he needed to work on this. But I missed seeing his smile. I missed sneaking into bed with him late at night and just snuggling, basking in each other’s presence before dozing off. I missed his warm, loving hugs, and sharing bowls of cereal at midnight. Even when he had lots of work, he would always make time for me. He used to. But he was getting so distant, I really just wanted to coax him into just a little smile, at least. 

So I started with a nudge. Just a simple tap of our knees. I wanted to gauge how far I needed to go. I thought I’d work my way up from a nudge. But he scowled. He scowled. He never _scowled._ Something seriously must be up. And I was going to get to the bottom of it.

**1:32 pm.**

I walked out of our bedroom to go to the kitchen, passing through the living room to check up on him. Still on the couch. This time, I’d do more than a nudge. But something less aggressive. I stood behind the couch silently and pondered for a moment until an idea struck me. I grinned and leaned over, placing a small kiss on the top of his head. I barely noticed when he slightly jumped from surprise, then simply scratched his cheek and continued to work. It was my turn to scowl. Why couldn’t I get through to him? All I wanted was some sort of acknowledgement of my presence. Was that so much to ask for? I sighed and continued to the kitchen to grab two cans of soda from the fridge. I cracked one open and took a sip then proceeded to crack the other one open, quickly walking up to Seven and placing it quietly on the coffee table in front of him. Still no reaction. Not even a flicker in his eyes. 

This was going to be hard.

**3:24 pm.**

I rang out my now wet hair with a towel. Looking at myself in the foggy mirror, a new idea struck. I wrapped the towel around my body and pushed my hair back. Slowly and quietly, I gripped my hand around the bathroom door knob and pushed it open. I stalked down the hall, leaving behind a trail of water droplets on the ground. I quickly made my way over to the couch, claiming my spot next to him. I crossed my legs and placed my hands gently on my knees. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye, seeing no reaction. I groaned and started to get up when I noticed a small bit of soda on the dipped rim of the can. I reached forward and grabbed it, to find that it was empty. I looked over at him with a soft smile and made my way to the kitchen. I knew he was doing the best he could. This must have been a really hard time for him, but that doesn’t excuse his complete disregard for my presence! I shook my head and pulled another can from the fridge, cracking it open for him. I placed it on the coffee table once more before making my way back towards our room for a small nap.

**5:46 pm.**

Stretching my arms over my head, I let out a small yawn. I bounced off the bed and stretched my legs a bit. Satisfying naps aside, there had to be _something_ I could do to get Seven’s attention. 

I pondered for a moment, figuring out my options, mentally scrolling through ideas. It had to be something that would make him smile, nothing aggressive, nothing scary… I finally had some semblance of an idea form and decided to just go for it. For the millionth time that day, I made my way over to the couch and plopped down next to him with a smirk. I snuggled up next to him and looked at his eyes. Still no recognition. Time for phase two. I snake my hand up his arm and to headphones, kissing his cheek as a distraction. I pulled up the closest side of his headphones and meowed in his ear softly. And I finally got a reaction.

A mumble.

“What?”

He mumbled again, a little louder but still not loud enough.

“...w-what?”

“I said, what are you doing?!” He erupted. Absolutely erupted, like a volcano the whole town thought was dormant but finally erupts, shocking and killing everyone.

“W-what do you mean…? I just thought-”

“Whatever you thought, just **stop**. You know I’m trying to work and you’ve been bothering me all. fucking. day. Just leave me alone, please. I don’t have time for you!” His angered expression faltered, as if he was shocked by his own words. I felt my face get hot and my vision became foggy with the welling tears. I pushed myself back and slowly stood up.

“Okay.” I smiled at him softly and with tears in my eyes walked away. Not toward our bedroom like I’m sure he thought I would. No, I walked right out the front door. I didn’t go far. In fact, I never even left the door step. I calmly shut the door behind me and simply sat on the doorstep and waited. I didn’t know what I was waiting for. I didn’t expect him to follow me outside, he obviously had better things to do right now. So I just…sat.

**6:21 pm.**

I sat in silence, lazily watching a little trail of ants walk by a few feet away as a few stray tears rolled down my cheeks. Until I heard a creak. And a gasp.

“Oh my-”

I turned my head to identify where the voice had come from and tipped it up to see Seven, his hand over his mouth.

“O-oh my god, you’re still here…” His hands shook. He quickly stepped in front of me and knelt down, grabbing my shoulders and my cheeks and my hands in his. They felt wet. He looked me dead in the eyes, and only then did I see how red and swollen they were. I felt a pang in my heart looking in his eyes, those eyes that were filled with so much pain and fear. I couldn’t take it, so I looked down. I looked at his feet, I looked at his hands that were wet with tears and holding mine, I looked anywhere but his face. Anywhere but his eyes. 

And then I felt him press his lips to my forehead. I felt his arms wrap around me and I felt him squeeze me so tight, like I was going to disappear. Like I was going to get up and leave him. Like I was going to never come back. He kissed my forehead again. And my left cheek. Then my right. He hugged me tighter and whispered in my ear so softly I almost didn’t hear him.

“I didn’t mean what I said, I…I don’t k-know what I’m doing or w-what I’m saying, you know I _always_ have time for you, all of my time is for you…you deserve a-all the time and attention i-in the world and you deserve so much m-more than me…but…b-but just…” 

“Please…don’t leave me, yet…”

His voice was shaking horribly. I hugged him back, gripping the back of his shirt, balling my hands up into tight fists as I began to cry again.

“I won’t, I won’t ever, I won’t ever leave you…” I repeated over and over again. He pulled back to look at me in the eyes again. This time, his swollen eyes were filled with shock, and joy. That little glimmer of joy that I missed so much. 

“You…you won’t…?” He asked softly, the corners of his mouth twitching as if they wanted to form a smile but didn’t want to too soon. 

“I won’t, I promise” I gave him a soft smile through my tears. He smiled back. He smiled. He _smiled_ and I was so happy. I couldn’t begin to describe how happy I was to see his smile. I started to laugh. I started to laugh through the tears and kiss all over his face. I kissed his forehead, his temples, his cheeks, his nose. I hugged him back just as tight. He chuckled a bit, just a bit at first. And then his laughter matched mine and he grabbed my hands in his once again. He stood up, bringing me with him. He brushed a stray tear from my cheek with one hand and then led me back inside with the other.

**7:17 pm.**

Laying in bed, I snuggled up close next to Seven. It was early, but we were both so drained that we decided to turn in early. God, I missed this. He rolled to face me and smiled warmly as I brushed the hair away from his eyes. They were no longer puffy from tears, they were no longer filled with pain that I never wanted to see again. I smiled contently and stroked his cheek. I kissed his right eyebrow, making him close his eyes, and then kissed his eyelid. 

“What are you doing?” He chuckled softly with a wide smile, but proceeded to do the same to me. I giggled and placed my hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. I tipped my head and placed it in the crook of his neck while I snaked my arm around his waist, pulling him close. Surrounded by his scent and his warmth and his love, there was nowhere else in the world I would rather be than right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'm much more of a fluff writer, but I enjoyed the challenge of writing angst for the first time, so I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
